eberron_sefandomcom-20200216-history
University of Mechanized Armor
The Engineer University: Mechanized Armor is available to the Engineer class. Engineers of the Mechanized Armor University construct military grade vehicles and defenses. Armor Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency in medium armor and shields. Mechanized Gauntlet Starting at 1st level, your armor has mechanized guantlets that can punch for 1d8 bludgeoning damage. These punches may use your Invention attack modifier. Choose 2 of the following at-will powers and 1 daily power: Pick one more daily power at 3rd level, 10th level, and 18th level. Pick one more at-will power at 6th level and 14th level. Armor Reinforcement Starting at 1st level, you can add gears and plating to your armor that gives you temp hp. After a short or long rest, wearing armor grants you a number of temporary hp equal to (your Engineer level + Intelligence modifier) x2. All unused temp hp is lost at the start of a short or long rest, including the stackable temp hp gained from components. Armor Augment At 3rd level, choose one of the following Armor Augments to learn. While you have Armor Reinforcement temp hp, you gain all the benefits of your Armor Augment. Once you lose all this temp hp, you lose the all the benefits of your Armor Augment until you take a short or long rest, even if you regain temp hp from another source. * Anti-magic. Your augment gives you a bonus equal to your Intelligence modifier to all your saves against magic. * Motorized. Your leggings are augmented to add Intelligence mod to Atheletics checks and +10 to move speed. * Plated. Your augment gives you a bonus to AC equal to (your Intelligence modifier+1)/2 minimum 1. * Resistant. Your augment gives you resistance against all bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * Thick. Your augment changes your temp hp multiplier from x2 to x3. * Shoulder. Your armor has 2 shoulder mounts to install Inventions. The Inventions are considered equipped. Pick one more Armor Augment at 10th level and 18th level. You may only choose each once. Extra Attack Starting at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action with your Mechanized Guantlet on your turn. You can use one of these attacks to use at-will engineer attacks. Improved Mechanized Gauntlet Starting at 10th level, you may insert either 1 magical weapon or up to 2 special components into the Mechanized Armor component socket. These may be switched out afer a short or long rest. A magical weapon grants its magic bonuses to your Mechanized Gauntlets. Adding any component(s) qualifies the Mechanized Gauntlets as magic for overcoming resistance. Different components provide different bonuses. * Elemental components change the Mechanized Gauntlet damage type. Multiple elements are harder to resist. * Arcane, Divine, or Steam components each add 1 to either the attack or damage of the Mechanized Guantlet. 1st one adds to attack, 2nd adds to damage, alternating respectively. * Mechanized or Nature components each add 3 stackable temp hp after you take a short or long rest. Starting at 14th level, you may socket up to 4 components. Starting at 18th level, you may socket up to 6 components. Improved Critical Starting at 14th level, your critical damage with Mechanized Guantlet is increased from +1x weapon dice to +2x weapon dice. Category:Engineer